


My Worth As A Sinner

by WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: "Things are not what they seem", Never forget Wilkinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham/pseuds/WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham
Summary: One of the many Thomas Jeffersons on Hamino came up with the original idea and started writing this terrible story. I just... revised it a little.





	My Worth As A Sinner

Colonel Aaron Burr sat at the desk in his office, absentmindedly fiddling with a stack of divorce papers and folding them into paper footballs. He was incredibly bored out of his mind with his current case, for the gentleman he was helping wasn’t cooperating with him, and he hated doing paperwork. As the Colonel flicked a football across the table, a loud bang came from the front of the room, and his activities were interrupted by the sound of the door being kicked inwards. Burr jumped back into his seat in shock, while a lady with blonde hair came rushing in. She stopped for a moment, looking around at the flabbergasted Colonel with his paper triangles littered around him. She took a deep breath, and, with a surprisingly irritated and angry voice, proceeded to state her case.

“COLONEL AARON BURR, SIR. I WISH TO DIVORCE MY HUSBAND BECAUSE HE’S BEING A HUGE DOUCHEBAG! GIVE ME A FREAKING PAPER TO SIGN!” 

Burr froze for a few moments, before raising his hands in mock surrender. Thankfully, the lady who had yet to introduce herself had seemed to calm down a little. Burr sighed, before continuing. “Very well. I will get you your divorce, and I will help defend you in court if necessary. But… who are you, firstly? And where is your husband?” he asked while unfolding the fifty or so papers that were tossed around his desk. 

The lady looked down at him. “Maria Reynolds,” she mumbled, her voice quavering. “And my husband’s name is James Reynolds.”

Burr stiffened at her words. “James Reynolds, you say?” he inquired, looking up at her for the first time. He had known for a while that people were not who they seemed to be, and this “Reynolds”...

Maria ignored his question and looked around nervously. “I have no clue how I’m going to get my husband to sign this!” she cried. Aaron stared at her for a few moments, sighed, and concluded that he would show this “Reynolds” man his own… “methods” of persuasion. “Leave that to me, madam.” Maria smiled at him gratefully. She turned towards the door and left.

***

After doing a few weeks of research and finding out all of the information he needed to know, the Colonel decided to make a little stop at “James Reynolds’” house. He knocked on the door, the divorce papers in a leather bag beside him. The door was answered by James himself. 

“Who the hel- Colonel Burr?” Perplexed, the man opened the doorway wider. “Why have you come?” 

Burr looked around, before pressing forward and entering the house. “Is your wife home…?” 

James shook his head, glaring at the other man. “She left the premises earlier, saying something about Hamilton. Why do you ask?”

Burr grinned mischievously. “I trust that you shall find out soon enough.”

James “Reynolds” blinked a few times, unsure about what he meant. Dread filled him, and he wondered if the Eggman had discovered his secret identity. “What is it that you desire?” he asked in a falsely confident tone.

“What I… desire…?” The smaller man, who was sliding his coat off, looked up at the other. He smirked, loosening his cravat and moving closer towards the other man. “Allow me to demonstrate what it is that I desire… James Wilkinson.”

James blinked. “Wha--”

“Don’t think you can fool me,” Burr grabbed the other man’s wrist and pulled him towards the sofa set, his eyes twinkling in amusement at the sight of the other man’s reddening face. “Come, let’s have a seat.”

“How--”

“Oh, it wasn’t that difficult for me to figure out. I already knew for a fact that James Reynolds had never existed-- I keep tabs on literally everyone who enters this wretched city. Though I was honestly surprised that you would make such a foolish attempt to re enter Manhattan. Now, let’s all sit down and have a little conversation on what steps you will take next, and maybe this day will become a little more… enjoyable.”

The “convincing process” began to take place about thirty minutes after their verbal conversation. At the end of the night, Burr was leaving the house with a pile of signed papers and a grin stretched across his face.

On his way out, he looked back. “And hey, if you wanna build a new country with me, you know where to find me.” James looked up at him and nodded weakly. Burr smiled, and with a swish of his cloak, he vanished into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you even read this?


End file.
